Rosalie's Memories
by feathersxblood
Summary: She's scared, her past will haunt her and she cannot allow anyone to touch her. Can Emmett help her? - Rated M for Safe caution.


"Emmett..?"

"Mm?"

Rosalie bit her lip as she looked to the other, shaking her head softly, the blonde curls cascading back down her shoulders as she released them from her hand, golden eyes pained as she turned away.

"Nothing..." She smiled slowly, the misted look behind her eyes signalling that if she could, she probably would be crying right now.

Emmett rose swiftly, hand coming Rosalie's arm, spinning her round, dipping his head to meet eye level with her, seeing the pain behind the golden mask.

"What is it? Rosalie, I know something's wrong.."

Looking up to him, she smiled softly.

"Nothing's wrong," She shook her head again, the curls that framed her face coming to fall and block her features from the movement.

"Nothing's wrong at all-"

She jerked her arm back on the touch, eyes flashing in memory of one of the last touches she'd had.

[i]_"Rose.. Rose.. You kept us waiting-"_

_The drunken laugh echoed, the words slurred as Royce tugged her close, hands coming to slip down, grabbing, groping._

_"We were waiting for you Rosey.."_

_"Royce-- Royce, please, what... What's going on?"_

_The drunken laugh roared up again, hands coming now to the blouse to pull._

_"We're waiting Rose,-"_

_Turning his head away, he looked to the others._

_"She's got a great body, damn. You have to see her body--"[/i]_

"Rose. [b]Damn it.[/b] Stop hiding from me."

Emmett's voice pulled Rosalie from her fears, her mouth slighty open, eyes wide in fear, the hand on her arm again, tight, restraining..

Holding her back from walking away..--

[i]_"Don't close up to us darling, we only want to see you.. Show us your body, come on.. We want to see the beauty--"_

_The hands came to her blouse again, groping, pulling at the material._

_Something ripped._

_Something dropped._

_Clattering..._

_The laughter, that damn laughter was raucious in her head, winding, twisting up again._

_"Come on Rose-" _

_Royce's voice was a growl now, almost hissed._

_"-Stop making us wait-"_

_Pushing her to the floor, Rosalie felt the body above her._

_"N-No--"_

_He loved... He loved her. He didn't want her hurt._

_Wouldn't hurt her, wouldn't harm her. He was drunk. He wasn't-- Oh no. No, he was..._

_She felt the penetration, screaming out as his body was forced on her, taking over and spreading a tight heat of fear over her body and into her soul. This wasn't happening._

_He wasn't.._

_He was raping her..[/i]_

"Emmett.."

Rosalie looked up with the teary mist behind her eyes, falling into his arms as she buried her head in his chest, screwing her eyes shut, the shivers running through her body, visabally showing up on her pale skin.

"I can't stop thinking, I can't stop it, I can't stop the images, the flashbacks, I can hear his voice, I can see his face. I can't get rid of him, he's haunting me. Please, make it go away-"

She almost broke down with the sobbing, the fear and panic convulsing in her body, making her physically sick with the memories.

"Who? Rose, who're you talking about.. What is it? Tell me, slow down, calm down.. Explain to me, what's wrong?"

Rosalie looked, shaking her head.

"Royce.."

Even the name tasted like acid on her tongue now as she recalled it.

"He-- He--"

She bit on her lip as she broke down, breaking into a locked away story and memory, revealing just how she'd come close to detah and been turned by Carlisle, recounting everything, minute by minute. Every touch. Every word. Every laugh and slurred motion she'd gone through on her last night "alive".

It only took several minutes to spit the story out, and finish, calming herself down as she stood in Emmett's arms.

"Rose," He murmured, lips coming to press to her temple.

"You should have told me-"

"But why? What would I tell you for?"

"I love you Rose.."

Rosalie blinked back the fear as the words rang in her head.

The last person who had told her that, and look what happened...

"Rose, please, believe me-" Emmett held her frame close to his own, enveloping her into his arms as he rocked her.

"I'm never going to hurt you, I love you, and I'll never do that to you,"

"Honestly..?"

Emmett smiled, looking down to her.

"You saved my life, and you helped me into this one, who else would I want to share it with, other than you?"

Rosalie bit her lip as she blinked back the fears.

Royce has hurt her. He'd wanted a trophy. He'd never.. Loved her.

Never loved.

But now, Emmett...

"You mean it? Honestly..?"

Emmett smiled softly, leaning down to capture her lips, lingering there with his own touching hers, lifting away after several drawn seconds, languidly smiling as he did, metting the reflectively similiar eyes.

"I've never been more honest about anything in my life,"

Rosalie smiled, leaning up to kiss him softly, and for once, when the arms enveloped her into his form, she didn't shy away, didn't fight back the panic and fears, didn't revolt her.

She was happy.

In this touch, this life...

She was happy.


End file.
